Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 10
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum zehnten Kapitel meines geradezu göttlichen Walkthroughs! ...das ich mal wieder fast vollständig im Offline-Modus schreiben muss. Schon bei meinem FFIX-Walkthrough hatte ich gewisse Internetprobleme, die mich dazu zwangen, etwa den halben Text offline zu schreiben. Tja, und jetzt geht der ganze Spaß weiter ._. Und damit wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meinem zweiten Offline-Story-Kapitel... *seufz* Fußmarsch zur imperialen Hauptstadt Die Mosphora-Berge Eure große Reise nach Archadis beginnt in den Mosphora-Bergen, die ihr am schnellsten erreicht, wenn ihr euch nach Nalbina teleportiert und dann nach Norden lauft. Solltet ihr vorher (im optionalen Teil) der Infohändlerin Jule geholfen haben, könnt ihr euch jetzt auch schon direkt zu den Bergen teleportieren, aber ich gehe mal von ersterem aus. Haltet euch nordwestlich, bis ihr nach zwei Gebieten die Rauschenden Wasser erreicht, wo ihr euch erholen und eure Gilbörse für tolle neue Waffen und Rüstungen erleichtern könnt. Außerdem dackelt nördlich des Telekristalls ein Mogry herum, dem ihr die Karte der Mosphora-Berge für 2.400 Gil abkaufen könnt. Verlasst das Gebiet über den Weg im Nordwesten und betretet den Klippenpfad, an dem ihr fast nur fliegende Gegner trefft. Schlagt euch bis ganz nach Osten durch, wo ihr in südliche Richtung einen erodierten Felsen angreifen könnt, um eine Verbindung zwischen diesem Gebiet und dem Aschenen Überhang weiter im Süden zu erschaffen. Das ist eine ganz coole Abkürzung, aber dennoch führt euch euer weiterer Weg nach Norden in den Salika-Wald. Der Salika-Wald Das erste Gebiet dieses angenehm ruhigen Waldes, der Omen-Pfad, ist sehr linear und dürfte daher keine Orientierungsprobleme liefern. Lauft also bis zum Zeitfluss-Pfad, an dem ihr speichern und ein Baumhaus finden könnt, in dem fleißige Mogrys so fleißig sind, dass sie schon wieder stinkend faul sind… oder so ähnlich. Naja, es geht weiter zu dem Riesenbaum-Stegen, wo ihr euch südöstlich haltet. Dabei kommt ihr an diversen kleinen Abzweigungen vorbei; in einer von ihnen steht die Urne mit der Karte vom Salika-Wald was ich übrigens höchst merkwürdig finde, da bei den Kartennamen doch sonst immer so penibel auf den Genitiv geachtet wird. Dann schlagt ihr euch bis ganz nach Osten durch, wo es eigentlich weiter zur Phon-Küste ginge, doch blöderweise wird das Tor, das dorthin führt, gerade repariert – oder auch nicht, denn die neun Arbeiter des Meisters Mogrowsky machen gerade Pause ._. Aber nicht mit uns! Denen werden wir gehörig den Marsch blasen, schließlich sind wir ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier! Die Mogrys faulenzen alle in Baumhäusern herum, von denen wir eines eben gesehen haben und die auf der Karte verzeichnet sind. Der kürzeste Weg, um alle abzuklappern, führt zwar zurück nach Süden, aber wenn ihr stattdessen nach Norden Richtung Pfad heilender Klänge lauft, kommt ihr an einem Telekristall vorbei. Wählt euren Weg nach Belieben und klappert ein Baumhaus nach dem anderen ab. Dabei müsst ihr nicht einmal großartig was tun: belabert einfach die Mogrys, und schon latschen sie alle brav zum Tor, um die Reparaturarbeiten wieder aufzunehmen. Habt ihr alle neun Schwänzer-Mogrys eingesammelt, könnt ihr gemeinsam mit den letzten Nachzüglern direkt zum Tor gehen, das nun endlich repariert wird und den Weg zur Phon-Küste freigibt. Bevor ihr euch aber auf die Socken macht, solltet ihr nochmal mit dem Meister sprechen, der euch als Dank für eure tatkräftige Unterstützung ein Paar Quismoit-Stiefel schenkt. Die Phon-Küste Mit der Phon-Küste betretet ihr erstmals archadianischen Boden. Jer! Mit faul am Stand rumliegen ist hier aber nichts – euer Weg ist immer noch saulang. Also schwingt eure vier Buchstaben weiter Richtung Osten! Es gibt hier mehrere verschiedene Wege, die ihr beschreiten könnt, allerdings rate ich euch bei Gilnot, eher in nördlichen Gefilden zu bleiben, da die Gegner dort wertvollere Items hinterlassen. In jeden Fall aber reicht es aus, wenn ihr euch stumpf östlich haltet, sodass ihr bald das Lager der Kopfgeldjäger erreicht. Balthier spricht dort Ashe auf den Abend-Splitter an, von dem er annimmt, dass die Prinzessin ihn lieber selbst einstecken und so zu Macht kommen will, anstatt ihn zu zerstören. Dabei sieht sie aus, als fühle sie sich ertappt, also darf man davon ausgehen, dass der Luftpirat mit seiner Vermutung Recht hat. Dieser erzählt dann von seinem Vater, Doktor Cid, der besessen ist vom Nethiziten und durch ihn total durchgedreht ist, sodass er irgendwann sogar angefangen hat, mit einem imaginären Freund namens Eynah oder Venat zu reden – so genau weiß er es dann auch nicht mehr. Durch ihn war Balthier sogar mal ein Richter, doch weil er es nicht ertragen hat, wie sein Vater immer vaan… Verzeihung, wahnsinniger geworden ist, ist er abgehauen und hat sich von da an als Luftpirat verdingt. Dann kam er irgendwann mal auf die Idee, den mitgehen zu lassen… Ironie des Schicksals. Das jedenfalls ist Balthiers Hintergrundgeschichte, die ja so unglaublich viel interessanter ist als die von Fran, die wir im Golmore-Dschungel ertragen mussten. Sobald ihr Vaan wieder unter eurer Kontrolle hat, solltet ihr mal das Angebot des Shops genau unter die Lupe nehmen, zumal dies, bis wir Archadis erreichen, die letzte Einkaufsmöglichkeit ist, und es gilt noch die restliche Phon-Küste und zwei weitere Gebiete zu durchschreiten, wobei uns noch zwei Bosskämpfe erwarten. Ihr werdet dabei noch an einem Telekristall vorbeikommen, zur Not könnt ihr euch also auch wieder zurückteleportieren, aber sorgt lieber dafür, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. An Zaubern jedenfalls ist Bann hochinteressant, außerdem solltet ihr euch Negra und Bio gönnen. Nihil und Nihiga dagegen könnt ihr euch irgendwann einmal der Vollständigkeit halber kaufen, aufgrund eines Bugs, der ihre Wirkung beeinträchtigt, sind die Zauber aber sonst für die Tonne. Ferner solltet ihr mal beim Mogry im Norden des Lagers vorbeischauen, der euch die Karte der Phon-Küste für 1.800 Gil verkauft. Verlasst schließlich das Lager über den Ausgang im Norden oder im Osten, um eure Reise fortzusetzen. Auf beiden Wegen kommt ihr über kurz oder lang zum nordöstlich gelegenen Limatara-Hügel und von dort aus, an einem Speicherkristall vorbei, zum Tchita-Hochland. Das Tchita-Hochland Zunächst einmal ist dieser Ort eine herbe Enttäuschung für alle, die dieses Spiel halbwegs aufmerksam spielen. Es soll ein Gehöft im Tchita-Hochland geben, in dem edle Chocobos gezüchtet werden, doch werdet ihr hier nicht einmal eine Feder dieser großartigen Vögel zu sehen bekommen. Zudem hat bisher jeder Ort seinen eigenen, charakteristischen Soundtrack bekommen – und dann gibt es hier das gleiche auf die Ohren wie in der Giza-Ebene. Also ehrlich mal. Ich will ganz schnell hier weg! Lauft nach Osten, bis ihr den Himmelsweg erreicht; dort latscht ihr weiter ostwärts, über eine kleine Steinbrücke bis zum Pfad der Entscheidung, an dem ihr einen Telekristall und einen archadianischen Bengel findet. Der Fruchtzwerg erzählt euch von einer Monsterbande im nahe gelegenen Sohen-Höhlenpalast, deren Erlegung er bei euch in Auftrag geben möchte – nicht etwa, weil die Monster irgendjemanden bedrohen, sondern weil seine Eltern stinkreich sind und er es deshalb einfach kann. Der Steckbrief, den er euch dazu unter die Nase hält, erinnert zwar mehr an moderne Kunst als an einen Mob-Auftrag, aber dennoch nehmt ihr ihn an – nicht etwa, weil euer Alter, Gewicht und Schuhgröße hier keine Rolle spielen, und auch nicht, weil ihr es könnt, sondern weil ICH es euch sage. So einfach ist das, AHAHAHAHAHA!! Ihr erhaltet dann eine kurze Wegbeschreibung zum Höhlenpalast und den Seelenschlüssel, mit dem ihr die ominöse Monsterbande erreichen könnt. Es geht weiter zu den Alles überblickenden Höhen, wo ihr euch nordöstlich haltet, bis ihr nach Norden zum Mittelpunkt der Zeit abbiegen könnt. Latscht dort schließlich in nordwestliche Richtung, bis ihr im Norden den Eingang zu einer Höhle sichten könnt… Der Sohen-Höhlenpalast Ihr seid fast in Archadis! Ihr müsst euch nur noch durch diese Höhle quälen, dann seid ihr endlich da! Doch Penelo macht sich so ihre Sorgen, dass man die Gruppe dort verhaften wird, allerdings hat Ashe schon einen brillanten Plan ersonnen. Habt ihr es schon bemerkt? Vaan meldet sich nur dann zu Wort, wenn es eine Gelegenheit gibt, ihn wie einen Volldeppen aussehen zu lassen – und sie wird stets gnadenlos beim Schopf gepackt >D Lauft nach Norden, nachdem ihr Levitega auf euch gezaubert habt, und metzelt die ganzen Untoten nieder. Ihr erreicht schließlich ein Portal, vor dem ihr kurz innehaltet, um euch zu heilen, denn jenseits dessen lauert die Monsterhorde, die ihr im Auftrag des Fruchtzwerges plattmachen sollt. Es sind… fünf Mandragoras, wie sie ulkiger kaum auftreten könnten, aber lasst euch davon nicht täuschen: euch erwartet jetzt richtiges Killergemüse o.O , |Text = Ihr befindet euch in einem verflixt großen Raum, durch den fünf Gemüseköpfe wuseln, die ihr allesamt besiegen müsst. Da kommt doch Freude auf. Die Viecher greifen euch unentwegt physisch an und verursachen mit Pollen fiese Zustandsveränderungen, wobei besonders Schlaf unendlich nervt. Rüstet Nishijin-Gürtel gegen Schlaf aus und haut die Pflanzen jeweils einzeln zu Brei, wobei es euch hilft, die Bedingung eures Angriffs-Gambit auf Gegner des Gruppenführers zu stellen, auch beim Gruppenführer selbst. Dann visiert ihr mit diesem das Grünzeug eurer Wahl an, und schon vermöbeln alle Gefährten trotz der ganzen Herumwuselei nur diesen einen Gegner, bis er besiegt ist. So geht ihr nacheinander mit dem gesamten Quintett vor. Oder aber ihr haut unmittelbar zu Beginn des Kampfes, wenn alle noch beisammen stehen, eure Mysth-Teks raus. }} Schließlich fährt das Gemüse gen Himmel… Aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr die botanischen Fünf schon bald wiedersehen! Dann allerdings treten sie als normale Gegner auf. Verlasst den Raum nach Westen oder Osten, um die Stätte ruhigen Atems zu betreten, an der trotz eines Speicherkristalls tote Leichen rumliegen o.O Tatsächlich handelt es sich hierbei um die zweite von drei Kristall-Mimiks, die sich dieses Mal deutlich besser getarnt hat als das grüne Ding im Miriam-Stillschrein. Besiegt sie und speichert, dann geht es weiter nach Osten zum Pfad der Selbstfindung, der sich in nördlicher Richtung mehrfach verzweigt. Und da soll einer sich selbst finden, also ehrlich. Folgt der östlichsten Abzweigung, wobei ihr zwangsläufig an der Karte des Höhlenpalastes Sohen vorbeikommt. Nehmt sie mit und folgt dem Weg dann weiter nach Norden über die Grotte der Zeit bis zum Kanon-Gang, wo ihr weitgehend kampflos durchkommt, wenn ihr die horizontalen und vertikalen Wege entlanggeht, die diagonalen aber liegenlasst. Erreicht ihr jedenfalls das Portal zur Halle finsteren Lichtes, solltet ihr euch heilen, bevor ihr es durchschreitet. Ja genau, die botanischen Fünf waren irgendwie noch nicht genug ._. Untersucht nun die Halle auf Schätze, da sich unter ihnen Elixiere oder auch ein Erdhut befinden können, und zaubert dann Levitega, bevor ihr sie nach Osten verlasst. Bis ihr einen Speicherkristall zu Gesicht bekommt, müsst ihr nämlich noch ein monster- und fallenverseuchtes Gebiet überstehen ._. Seid ihr durch dieses aber durch, könnt ihr endlich verschnaufen! Jer! Untersucht den antiquitierten Kontrollsockel in der Höhle der Auserwählten und lasst euch mit einer Art Aufzug zur Kammer des Himmelblickes und somit zu einem Telekristall bringen. Wunderbar! Zwar ist es jetzt nur noch ein Steinwurf bis nach Archadis, aber euren Leuten tun sicher schon die Füße ganz gewaltig weh. Ruht euch ein wenig aus, denn in der Kaiserstadt hört die Rennerei nicht auf… Aber das klären wir im nächsten Kapitel. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *The Salikawood *The Phon Coast *The Sochen Cave Palace *Time For Rest ;Außerdem… *FFIV - Into the Darkness *FFV - As I Feel, You Feel *FFVII - Costa Del Sol « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)